In signal processing, aliasing may refer to an effect that causes different signals to become aliases of one another and may occur in signals when sampled in time. Aliasing (or aliased signal) may fall within the band of interest and may block, for example, one or more desired channels in the signal.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.